27 Reasons Why 1 Untold
by aznImperfection
Summary: Girls rule, boys drool. It was as simple as that. "Huh? What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Sakura explains to Naruto and Sasuke twenty-seven reasons why girls were better than boys. CHA!


**ME: Hi! I just felt like telling you people... 27 reasons about girls and 1 reason about guys!**

**This Short is staring my fave. Naruto character...**

**Sakura: Me!**

**Lee: Yosh! The best choose!**

**Me: What he said!**

**Naruto: Girls are only good for one thing right Kiba?**

**Kiba: Right! **

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Kiba: Well guys can't date each other!**

**Shino: Unless they're gay...**

**Kiba/Naruto/Kankuro: Like Saus****-GAY!**

**Sauske: I"M Straight you retards...**

**Gaara: Excuse my brother.**

**Sauske: Sure?**

**Neji: The Story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto:) I got this idea while reading ToraHimeSama's profile.**

**Note: Might have some other Sakura paringsXD But will be SausxSaku mostly! **

**Thank you, to _T_****_oraHimeSama!_**

.

.

**Story will probly have two chapters three tops:)**

**.**

**.**

**.:27 Facts about Girls & 1 Fact girls Boys:.**

**.**

**.**

_What is so_ **special** _about girls? Why are they so important? Well we all know that if there weren't any girls boys would be force to love each other... but what really makes girls so special? Why are they the_ **main thing**_ that everyone talk about? Why are they _**always**_ on a boy's mind? Why are they _**treated**_ differently from boys? Why does the door have to be held open for _**them**_? Why do _**their**_chairs have to be pulled out by guys? Why must they be handled with _**care**_? Why do they make guys so... flirty or whatever...?_ What makes them look so sweet one minute and a cobra the next?_ Why are they_ **important**_... what make them _**special**_... what is it really about them that make them the_ **it girl**_? The answer? Is writen in between the lines..._

_._

_._

_._

**1. Girls got off the Titanic first.**

"Now, class who was the first to get of the Titanic when it crashed," Iruka asked. Five hands went up.

"Yes, Sakura."

"_Women _and children, Iruka-sensei." Sakura replied putting some of her hair behind her ear.

"Tough chance Haruno. The guys were first!" Yelled a blond boy in the back.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU BAKA! Don't you read! Girls were first along with kids! Duh!" Ino Yamanaka yelled getting up from her chair and putting her foot on it and pointed to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! Tell Ino and Sakura there wrong! Right Teme!" Naruto chipped looking at his Teme like friend beside him.

"Dope keep me out of this. Loser..." Sauske replied lazily turning his attention to the window.

"Say that again TEME!"

"DOPE!"

"Teme!"

"Loser!"

"Bastard."

"Baka!"

"You good for nothing Mother-"

"Naruto! I don't approve of such language in my class now sit down!" Irukayelled the blond to sit down and shut his mouth.

"As I was saying. Sakura you are correct. Now..." Irukacontinued with the lesson and Sakura turn around to face the two boys.

"You know that was out of line Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah. But still guys are way better than girls," He replied in a whisper as well.

"He's right for once," Sauske replied.

"See he agree's! Guys are better than girls."

"After class I'll show you boys your wrong," She said and turned back to face the board. And so it began...

**2****. New lipstick gives girls a whole new lease on life.**

"Alright why did you bring us to the Court yard?" Sauske asked in annoyed voice. They were behind a big Cherry Blossom tree, so no one could see them. Observing what ever Sakura had planned.

"Okay you see Hinata over there," Sakura said pointing to Hinata with Kiba and Akumaru at the fountain of the yard.

"Yeah. Wait why is she with Kiba!? She always faints when she's that close with me, Shino, or him?!" Narutoexclaimed and earned a hit on the head buy both Sakura and Sauske.

"Oww!" He said rubbing his head.

"Shh! Okay you see her right," Sakura questioned.

"Hn. Why do you think Naruto yelled," Sauske answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hm. Well now I know you see her. Do you know why she's talking to him without fainting or stuttering," She questioned again.

"You know you ask to many questions," Sauske said.

"Just answer the question chicken-ass," Sakura retorted.

"No."

"Un-uh."

"Well, why is she not stuttering or fainting?" Naruto questioned scratching his head.

"You know I was at the mall Saturday with her, Tenten, and Ino. Right?" Both boys nodded.

"Well, you see she bought a new lipstick and she feels like a new woman," Sakura repiled.

"What dose that have to do with proving girls are better than boys?" Sauske and Naruto asked. She giggled at their twin like answer.

"Does lipstick give a boy a new lease in life?" She raised her brow. "No." "Hn."

"See _lipstick gives a new lease in life for the women population_." She said. With that the bell rang again.

**3. Their boyfriend's clothes make them look elfin & gorgeous. Guys look like complete idiots in theirs.**

With their luck it started to rain and well the kids that were outside in the court yard got all wet. Naruto shocked his head to let the rain drops out of his hair and Sauske did the same. Sakura was between the two when they did this and well she go more wet thanks to them! What she didn't know is that there was three boys that were come towards the trio.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki you really don't know how to treat a girl do you," said a boy with long brown hair that reached his ankles.

"Yeah. You guys are really troublesome. Also especially Haruno Sakura. She's already wet enough thanks to you two," said a boy with his hair pulled up so high and tighed up he his head looked like a pineapple.

"Hn. You okay Sakura," questioned a boy with ruffled red hair. She nodded. Just then a breaze of wind came towards there direction.

"Th-thanks f-for th-the con-concern Neji-ku...kun, Sh..Shika-kun and Pan...da...da-chan," Sakura repiled chattering her teeth. Gaara shook his head and strugged off his black leather jacket and put it on Sakura'sshoulders. His hands on her shoulders as she looked at him with surprise. (**A.N. **Isn't that a cute GaaxSaku moment) Now Gaara was in a plain white long sleave turttle neck.

"Better," Gaara asked his hands still on her shoulders. She nodded then faced Naruto and Sauske.

"There! Another reason! Gaara's jacket! Ha!" She yelled at the two. Leaving Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara lost.

"What is she taking about?" Shikamaru asked turning to Naruto.

"She's showing us how girls are better than boys," Naruto replied. Neji looked at the pink haired girl lost.

"What dose Gaara'sjacket have to do with that?" He arched one of his brows. She shook her head at the Huyga prodigy.

"I though you were smart Neji," She answered him in disbelief. "Tell me something Shika-kun how does Gaara's jacket look on me?" Shikamaru looked at her like she was nuts!

"You look fine why?" He repiled still lost. She took a deep breath and said, "_Well, a boyfriend's cloths make their girlfriends effin gorgeous!_Besides picture Gaara in my cloths." They looked at Sakura's cloths: jeans cut off two inches above the ankle, a blue blouse, black flats, and a white Abercombie and Fitch jacket. Gaara sweat drop, Naruto laughed, Sauske and Neji smirked and Shikamaru chuckled.

"But Gaara's not your boyfriend," Sauske said. "Thank God for that too," Naruto mummbled.

"Still his a boy who is my friend so hences the boy-friend factor. Duh!" Sakura replied.

Shikamaru shook his head and said "Sakura are you serious?"

"Yes I am Shika besides I-"

"You six the bell rang get to class!" yelled Anko-sensei.

"Yes Anko-sensei!" Naruto yelled in reply and then she left.

"Alright after class at lunch we continue this later got it," Sakura stated. The boys nodded and they left to class.

**4. Girls can be groupies or fan girls. Male groupies or fan boys are stalkers.**

"Oh! Come on! Damn stupid fan girls! Always leaving notes in my locker!"

"Chill Sauske." Neji said. While Naruto patted his best friend/rival on the back.

"Chill? It's like their multiplying every minute," Sauske said. He then used his index and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

Sakura, Gaara and Shikamaru walked to the three boys by Sauske's locker. Gaara looked at the trash can by Sauske's locker and saw numerous love letters from Sauske's fan-girls or groupies. Sakura looked over Gaara's shoulder and looked at Sauske.

She showed four finger and said "_Reason number 4. Girls can be groupies or fan girls. Male groupies or fan boys are stakers_." Sauske open his eyes. Naruto looked puzzled, Neji and Shika smirked and Gaara looked well Gaara.

"What are you taking about Sakura-chan," Lee questioned poping out of no where. Sakura jumped because he was right behind her. Creepy... She jumped into Neji's arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. (**A.N. **Aww! How cute! no Kawaii!)

"What the Hell! Lee what- no how did you get here," Naruto point his finger at him. Like he was acussing him of a crim.

"Naruto-san. I just came by to ask Sakura-chanif she'd like a youthful date with me! Yosh!" He repiled giving Naruto a thumbs up. He then turned to Sakura still in Neji's arms. "So how about it Sakura-chan?" Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Shika, Naruto, and Sauske sweat drop anime style.

"What a drag. I though we got ride of you a couple of _minutes ago_," Shika said. Lee ignoring him and still looking Sakura.

"No Lee. I got to wash my hair this week end. This Friday I'll be out with Tsunade. Also after school for this week, I already have plans. So, that's a-"

"Don't finish Cherry Blossom! Yosh Next time! I must go. Goodbye my youthful friends!" Lee was gone in an instant.

"Sakura could you get off now?" Neji question the girl in his arms. Sakura nodded and got off. She then dusted herself off and looked at the boys before her.

"See, he's considered a stalker and your fan girls/groupies are just fan girls/groupies," Sakura stated looking at Sauske directly.

"Hn. Fine Reason number four I'll take it." Sauske replied and looked at the clock.

"Are we going to eat now or what?" Naruto questioned walking towards the cafeteria. They nodded and walked behind Naruto.

**5. Free drinks, Free food, Free dinners/lunchs, Free movies ... (you get the point).**

"Oi Sakura! There you are," Tenten called her from the lunch line. Sakura looked at Tenten with the five boys fallowing her to the line.

"Where did you go? Right after English you left with Gaara, and Shikamaru? Right?" Tenten asked putting a cupcake on her tray of food. Sakura did the same.

"Yeah your right from begining to the end," Sakura repiled smileing at her friend.

"Why were you with them?" Tentenquestioned with a puzzled look. Sakura look over at the five boys then looked back at Tenten.

"Because I'm showing them 21 reasons why girls are the best," Sakura replied simply. Tenten looked at her than to the boys and started to laugh.

"Really?! What reason are you on now? Oh and Sakura you forgot there's 27 not 21 reason why we're the best," Tenten assured her friend.

"Oh! I forgot. My bad. I'm about to show them number 5, 6, 7 and 8. If you don't mind helping me with reason number 6?"

"Sure." They where already at the front of the lunch line by now. Sakura looked up to face Neji.

"What?" Neji said to the girl looking at him.

"I forgot my money in my locker pay for me," She stated.

"No way! You forgot the cash you don't eat," Neji retorted.

"Fine... I guess I'll tell everyone that there's one Huyga boy who's not a gentle man," Sakurasaid with a evil smirk. Neji looked shocked like the rest of the boys behind him. She just threaten the great Neji Huyga! Wow, the girl's good.

"Fine then. Here," Neji took out his walet and gave Sakura the cash.

"Thank you, Neji-kun," Sakura said kissing him on the check. She looked at Tenten and gave her the I-didn't-mean-it-Tennie-I swear look but Tenten shook her head and gave Sakura the It's-cool-I'm-over-him look.

"Fine but let me hook you up with a fan boy of mine," Sakura assured and Tenten laughed. Sakura then turned to the boys.

"_Reason number 6 Girls get free drinks" _Sakura pointed to her soda _"Free food"_ She pointed to the rest of her lunch. _"Free lunchs/dinners, free movies... you get the point."_

The Sakura and Tenten walked to a table. Where Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kin and Sausme. The boys were left dumfounded thinking...

_Damn she's good._

**6. Girls know which glass was is theirs by the lipstick mark.**

The group of girls sat down at thier table and the guys at a table not to far away to notice what was happening over by the girls' table.

"Why have you guys been hanging around Haruno alot today," questioned Shino.

"Because she's showing us something," Naruto said.

"If it's something, then why does it taking you guys so long," Lee questioned looking at Neji, who said "Hn."

"What's that suppose to mea?!" Lee yelled.

"Has anyone seen Kiba?" Neji said trying to change to subject. The boys shook thier heads but Kankuro who pointed to Kiba who was standing in front of the table Sakura was at. Laughing?

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"I have know idea," Shikamaru replied. Just then Kibawalked towards the boys table with Sakura and Tenten behind him.

"Why are they with you, Kiba," Kankuro asked pointing at the girls behind him. Sakura giggled and said "Silly silly Kankuro." Walking around the table putting her hand on his shoulder. He gave he a questioned look.

"Kiba tell me what you saw at our table," Sakura told the boy.

"The _girls could simply know which is thiers drink by the lipstick mark_," Kiba said simply.

"Ha! That's reason number 6 boys!" Sakura yelled at them. Who? Sauske, Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru.

"We need prof Haruno," Sauske stated. Sakura gave him a look. "Fine." She said walking back to her table.

"Aren't you comeing?" Tenten asked fallowing Sakura. The boys nodded and left the table. They arrived in only shortly after Sakura and Tenten left.

"Okay look at our drinks," Sakurastated. All were in plastic blue cups. With Pepsi in each one. The only diffrence was the lipstick marks on the edge of the glasses.

"Now, do belive her?" Temari asked in her seat.

"Hn. Fine We'll take it," Sauske said flatly. Sakurasmirked with one though in her head _This is so easy!_

**7. Girls can hug their friends without wondering if she thinks we're gay or if THEY ARE gay.**

"Sakura why the hell would I do that?!" Naruto wailed walking away from Huyga.

"And why not? I hugged Sauske," Sakuraretorted with her hands on her hips.

"Cause it's gay," Neji answered the girl. Sakura shook her head and looked at the boy who she hugged eairlier.

"What?" He asked. "Don't what me! So, it was gay of you to hug me?!" She yelled at Sauske.

"No. It would only mean if I'm gay when I hug a guy," Sauske replied.

"So your saying Naruto woun't hug Neji because it would mean he was gay?" Sakura scowled and Sauske nodded.

"Yes and no," Shikamaru corrected. Everyone raised their brow at the Nara. "What you talking about Nara?"

"I mean yes it would mean Naruto was gay at the most-"

"HEY!"

"Plus Neji would have to worry if Naruto was gay," Shikamaru explained. The group looked at him. Sakura on the other hand had bursted into laughter.

"-haha- see -hehe- there's -haha- another -hehe- reason," Sakura giggled. Gaara cleared his throat and said "Now what are you talking about?"

"I mean reason number 7 _Girls can hug their friends without wondering if she thinks we're gay or if WE ARE gay_." Sakura explained.

**8. Girls can fully assess a person just by looking at their shoes.**

"She's a tom-boy," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her wided eyed. "What?" Sakura asked.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked. She raised her eye at the blond "What you talking about?"

"I mean just cause that girls wears Nike does mean she's a tom-boy," He wailed with his hands in the air. Also getting a hit by Sauske Uchiha himself. "Dope pipe down!" Sauske yelled at his friend/rival.

"Fine then okay you see the girl with those shinny red high healed opened toed shoe," Sakurasaid pointing to a girl with long brown hair. Naruto nodded "Well she's probly gets everything she wants from her daddy." Narutolooked at her with amazement.

"Do you know why I know that Naruto?" He shook his head. "Because _Girls can fully assess a person just by looking at their shoes." _

"Like Neji for example," Sakura said turning to the boy. "He puts on those Nike Air Forces... he tell me like showily shoes and his probly has cash."

"Really what about that guy?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at the boy Naruto was pointing to.

"Naurto he probly likes coutry considering he's wearing cowboy boats," Sakura stated.

"Okay what about Rock Lee?" Naruto asked. After all Rock Lee wore the same shoe eveyday! Just like their sensei! Sakura shook her head and said "I can't explain that."

"Why not?"

"Let's not talk about it Naruto."

"But-"

"No buts, if I can't explain than I can't. Got it!?"

"Yeah sure... what's next?"

"Okay let's see..."

**9. Men die earlier, so girls get to cash in on the life insurance.**

"Did you boys hear about Tusnade-san?" Sakuraasked walking down the halls with Naruto on her left and Sauske at her right. Neji, Shika and Gaara had went to class and said they would see them at 6th period.

"Only about her ex-husband who she left years ago died and him left her everything," Naruto simply said. Sakura nodded.

"Yup! And when she got everything what did she get?" Sakura asked the two.

"Huh?"

"Hn."

...

"You two are hopeless! Reason 9 _Men die earlier, so girls get to cash in on the life insurance." _Sakura almosted yelled at the two.

"Hn."

"Huh?"

"What is with you guys and the one word-ed answers? I mean I'd expect that from Sauske but you Naruto!?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. Sauske hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for Teme?!"

"For being loud you baka!"

"Teme!"

"Dope."

"Emo!"

"Loser."

"Bastard!"

"Baka."

"EMO-GAY-BASTARD!"

"You little-"

"Shut up! And let's get to class you idiots!" Sakurayelled pulling both boys down the halls.

**10. If we're dumb, some people will find it cute.**

"I don't get it Neji?" Tentenasked again. She was playing the dumb blond move again. Just to get Neji's attention in the cute way. All girls knew this and only the male kind thought this was how she really was. How dumb was the male kind.

"Tenten... all you have to do is dribble and dunk," He told her again. Getting a basketball and swishing it into the basket. PE and they were doing basketball drills with a choicen partner. She shook her head. He went behind her.

"Okay... put your hand... right here and here," Neji said putting his hand on top of her's and showing her how to dunk. She nodded and winked at Sakura and Gaara.

"What is that about?" He asked passing her ball and she threw it into the basket. They were just making easy shoots and it was pretty easy.

"10. We're dumb, some people find it cute," Sakura said like a robot and ran for the ball and tossed it to him. He smirked and made a shot.

"Uh huh... don't tell me... tell Naruto and Sauske. Tell me how their faces look like okay?" Gaara said getting the ball.

"Of course! Anything for my best buddy!" She yelled trying catch the ball but it passed her and hit Naruto's head making his turn around.

"OW!"

"Sorry Naruto!"

**11. If we marry someone 20 years younger, we're aware that we look like an idiot.**

"So my aunt is getting married again..." Naruto muttered hanging up the phone. Sakura and Sauske looked at each other and shook their heads. Naruto was walking outside and out of their sight. They ran up quickly to catch up to him. They took a seat on the bench and looked at each other.

"Really?"

"Hn?"

"Ya... turns out the guy is like... my age but seven years older..." Naruto trailed off.

It was quite. Other than the birds chirpping everything was quite between the three.

"Say something?!" Naruto yelled at them. They weren't shocked but didn't know what to say.

"Um..."

"Well..."

"Why is she marrying him? Doesn't she know they'll look like idiots if they went on a date?" Sauske stated. Naruto shook his head and said, "I don't know she just told me now... I asked her and she said she wanted to live before she died. I have no idea."

"...I know this is a bad time but that is reason 11. We know we look like idiots if we go out with guys younger than us," Sakura stated. Naruto signed.

"...Ya I think I know now."

"...Ha... ya... sorry Naruto... but at least you get a new uncle?"

"True... ya I guess..."

"Come on..."

"Where are you taking us?"

"...Sakura."

"Chill boys. Were eating ramen."

"We have school!"

"We can ditch stupid. Live alittle."

**12. Our friends won't think we're weird if we ask whether there's spinach in our teeth.**

"Hey Naruto do I have anything in my teeth? Like spinach?"

"Why are you asking me that," Naruto asked looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Come on! I need to know! I did have some spinaches at lunch... so do I?" Sakura asked flashing Naruto her teeth.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Your weird."

"Ha! Reason 12: Our friends won't think we're weird if we ask whether there's spinach in our teeth."

"Stupid reason..." Sauske muttered digging into his ramen. Sakura turned to him to give him a glare and he glared back. Naruto sweat dropped anime style and signed. These two were so different. They would never get along.

"You guys are so... weird you know that?" Naruto stated braking his chop sticks and in hailing the smell of the Kami's gift. Ramen. Ichiraku ramen.

"Hn... look who's talking..." Sauske trailed off eating.

"Shut it Naruto and eat your ramen." Sakura signed eating. Naruto looked at the two. They were too mellow for their own good.

**13. We get to flirt with systems support men who always return our calls, and are nice to us when we blow up our computers.**

"So... Shikamaru want to help me with my computer? It's like totally messed up," She asked sweetly batting her eye lashes to him. In return he was blushing.

"Um... it's like this..."

Naruto and Sakura were in computer class looking across the room. To find Ino and Shikamaru working on the computer together. Together! More like he was teaching her how to use a program. Naruto was giggling like a school girl and Sakura was watching the two very carefully, like a lion watching it's pray.

"I still don't get it show me," Ino whinnied. Shikamaru signed, he doesn't even get why he still try(s) with this girl. "_Troublesome..." _He muttered under his breath and put his hand's on top of her'sand showed her how to use the program with her figures on the keyboard.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"Ya..." He whispered back. Even though they were able to speak to each other with out anyone even caring.

"Thirteen: We get to flirt with system support men who always return our calls, and are nice to us when we blow up our computers."

"But Sakura-chan! Shikamaru isn't a system support dude and Ino didn't blow up the computer."

"Naruto..." Sakura signed looking at him. "Shikamaru is a computer genius. Ino didn't blow up the computer but she is having a hard time with it... duh! Use your bain."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"That's stupid."

"Well boys are stupid but you don't see me complain."

"Ne?!"

**-**

**-**

_...To Be Continued..._

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Me: My friends that is 13 reasons... why girls are the best!  
****Naruto: What about the other 15 and the on reason about us guys?  
****Me: That shall be in the next chapter Naruto-kun.  
****Naruto: Oh!  
****Sakura: R&R! Flame if you hate the story. Check out the other stories our author has on her profile:)**

**Ja-Ne! 4 now at least:)**


End file.
